fighting_fifthfandomcom-20200214-history
Eviellena Blakemoore
Confessor Eviellena Blakemoore serves as one of the Fifth Legion's chaplains and healers, bringing the warmth of the Light and the power of the Church to the fighting ranks of the Grand Alliance. Caring, compassionate, and often one to keep violence as a last resort, Eviellena might sometimes seem out of place on a battlefield; but her will is strong, and she'll do whatever she can to make sure her comrades return home safely. =Description= ----A thick head of golden hair gives way to slim and classically beautiful features, complete with a slightly upturned nose and fair complexion. They're the looks many of the old Lordaeronian nobles were known for, even if Eviellena herself shares no relation. Her body follows suit, slender⁠—perhaps even dainty⁠—and certainly not built for battle as so many others seemed to be. When it comes to clothing she's no less elegant. Most of her wardrobe consists of dresses and gowns, ranging from the casual and everyday to the ornate and expensive, often favoring whites and golds to other hues. Perhaps the most catching part of Eviellena's outward appearance, however, was what she kept hidden: her eyes. Injured in the line of duty near the beginning of the Blood War, and since empowered by the Light to grant a measure of magical sight, they're now scarcely seen uncovered by ornate, custom-made blindfolds. =Personality= ---- A firm believer in the Three Tenants of the Light and all they entail, Eviellena is a kind and warm woman. Often caring for others before herself and trusting that nearly all individuals possess a level of good in their hearts, she's developed a strong moral compass and a healthy amount of pragmatism to temper her faith. Despite her years of working on battlefields and tending to wounded fighters, most of Eviellena's service has been conducted as a part of the Church and a number of humanity's various Crusades, leaving her somewhat unused to rowdier types of folk. She can be easily flustered and occasionally even angered by those she deems 'uncouth', though fortunately not many have earned such a label from her as of yet. =History= ---- Early Life Born in Lordaeron to refugee parents from the kingdom of Stormwind, Eviellena's early life was a humble, yet loving one. She knew compassion and empathy from a young age, qualities which only strengthened within the girl's heart as the years passed. Much of her early childhood was spent learning to tend the family crops and watching, awestruck with her brother, as their elder sister grew into a squire—then knight—of the famed Silver Hand. The Scourge Eviellena was still just a child, scarcely older than ten summers, when the Scourge struck. Returning from a day of laughter and fun in the fields with her twin brother, Henry, the two found their parents⁠—along with most of the townsfolk⁠—growing worryingly ill. Uncertainty set in, steadily growing until the two witnessed their mother and father die, devour each other, then turn their hungry, plagued eyes upon their own children. The two fled their home in a panic as friends and loved ones fell only to return, twisted and monstrous, before their very eyes. In the terrible commotion and confusion Eviellena and Henry were separated from one another, and wouldn't reunite again for years. A contingent of knights and paladins found the poor girl wandering, alone and terrified, miles from town and took her under their care. They discovered within her a natural strength with the Light, and soon enough, Eviellena was being inducted into what would eventually become the Scarlet Crusade. She spent years under the Scarlets' care. Her anguish was twisted into faith, and her natural affinity for the Light was deemed a great boon to the Crusade. She was groomed to become an inquisitor, her days filled with a mixture of prayer, study, and practice in calling upon the Light, both to heal allies and burn away the corruption of those deemed enemies. It was four years before Eviellena 'escaped' in shackles, captured after a minor skirmish with the Argent Dawn. The Argents sent her to Stormwind, both unwilling to slay a teenage girl and uninterested in spending years reversing the Crusade's brainwashing. It was the Church of the Holy Light in in the southern kingdom that became her savoir. Recovery The followers of the Light in Stormwind took a very different approach than the one Evie was used to. Unlike the Scarlets in the north, the southern teachings forsook much of the bigoted dogma and harsh methods the young girl had been forced to grow used to, allowing her to reconnect with her gentler, more compassionate nature. Still, the wounds she suffered—most of them mental—would take years to heal, and some still would never fully close. In time, the young priestess-to-be became aware of what her former comrades were, and made a conscious choice to distance herself from them in every way—from their views on non-humans to their violent interpretation of the Light. In the span of a couple of years, she was deemed a full neophyte and tasked with various smaller assignments; mostly missionary work and healing as her experience grew. At last, her life began to settle into a place she was once again content with. The Northrend Crusades Years passed, and as Eviellena reached the age of eighteen, another war with the undead Scourge was upon the world. This one, however, she was prepared for. She volunteered her services as a healer and was sent north with the Argent Crusade, her heart brimming with the desire to avenge her family and nation''. ''Wars are never that glamorous, though. She spent her time in frigid Northrend changing dirty bandages, healing the wounded, and doing her best to keep brave crusaders' spirits high as they breathed their last breaths in bloody, frozen triage tents. It was her time there that truly opened her eyes to the horrors of the world, and reminded her of the terrible tragedies of her youth. A less devout woman might've fallen to despair then, but the realization only helped the young priestess grow more firm in her faith and her belief in their cause. It was the purpose and will of the Light to face horrors such as these, she decided, so that no other little girl would have to suffer as she had. Return, Peace, and a New Cause After returning from Northrend, Eviellena decided she didn't wish to simply serve the congregation at home. There were dark forces and horrible things yet lingering across Azeroth, and she sought to aid in vanquishing them before they could ever again do as much harm as the Scourge. She was fully ordained in Stormwind City, and eventually earned the title and role of Confessor—perhaps the antithesis of what the Scarlets had originally hoped to mold her into. From then until the Burning Legion's third invasion she served in both the Stormwind military and various Church-lead missions, bringing the Light to whatever dark corners of Azeroth needed it, and aiding all those she could along the way. The Fourth War After the end of the Burning Legion, Eviellena hoped to take time away from conflict. She settled back in Stormwind, resumed her relatively relaxing duties with the Church, and thought that Azeroth might finally know a lasting peace. Such thoughts burned away with Teldrassil, however. Now viewing the Horde as a danger to Azeroth much the same as the Scourge or Burning Legion, Eviellena reenlisted with the Grand Alliance. She joined the 5th Legion as a chaplain where she currently holds an officer's commission, fighting to bring Light to the darkness and succor to the suffering. Category:Officers Category:Characters